LOVE AND BELIEVE
by ling-ling pandabear
Summary: "aku mencintaimu" , kebanyakan orang itu adalah kalimat yang bisa membuat perutmu dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang ingin meledak didalamnya, tidak oleh ke 12 orang ini karena dari sebuah kesalahan besar kata cinta itu hanya sebuah bualan semata bagi mereka. HUNKAI, LUMIN, CHANSOO, KRISHO, TAOBAEK,LAYCHEN AND OTHER FOR UKE


**LOVE AND BELIEVE**

**SUMMARY** : "aku mencintaimu" , kebanyakan orang itu adalah kalimat yang bisa membuat perutmu dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang ingin meledak didalamnya, tidak oleh ke 12 orang ini karena dari sebuah kesalahan besar kata cinta itu hanya sebuah bualan semata bagi mereka.

**HUNKAI, LUMIN, CHANSOO, KRISHO, TAOBAEK,LAYCHEN AND OTHER COUPLE.**

**GS FOR UKE**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : ****LOVE AND BELIEVE**

**MAIN CAST : Kai,Sehun and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE :GS, AU, sad, romance,life**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

_**Itallic : flashback atau pikiran**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang dosen kini sedang menjelaskan dengan semangat didepan. Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi nya mendengar dengan serius dan seksama, tapi tidak dengan 1 orang yeoja yang kini sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya. Pastia kalian menebak dia sendang tidur tapi kalian salah besar kini yeoja dengan rambut panjang lurus hitam legamnya itu kini sedang berbicara melalui smartphone nya.

"ishh aku sedang diruangan hannie, aku tidak mau dosen tua itu menyuruhku keluar" kata yeoja itu dengan suara dengan sangat pelan, dan beruntunglah dia duduk dipaling belakang.

"okeh, tapi setelah kelas terakhir kau harus langsung keapartemenku. Oke " kata namja yang berada diseberang telepone tersebut.

"iya akan aku pertimbangkan kalau tuan albino itu membolehkanku pulang sendiri oke" kata yeoja itu lagi sambil melirik kedepan, melihat dosennya tersebut.

"kenapa selalu dia huh, baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat belajar sayang" kata namja tersebut lalu memtuskan sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak.

Yeoja itu langsung menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya kekeadaan semula sambil membenarkan sedikit t-shirt oblongnya tersebut. Dasar yeoja urakan.

Yeoja itu langsung kembali menyimak kembali menyimak penjelan dari dosen tersebut, sesekali melirik yeoja mungil disebelahnya yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan wajah datarnya. Sedangkan yeoja imut semampai ini hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Pelajaran telah selesai yeoja semampai tersebut langsung berdiri, tapi tangannya dijegal oleh yeoja imut disampingnya.

"kau ingin kemana ?" tanya yeoja itu.

"aku ingin bertemu dengan tuan albino" jawab yeoja itu.

"meminta izin pulang sendiri lalu pergi keapartement rusa bodoh itu ?" kata kyung soo –yeoja imut itu- sambil menampilkan wajah dengan arti yang membingungkan.

Jongin –yeoja semampai- itu menanggukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu kyung soo langsung pergi "kalau sehun sampai tau kau harus menjelaskannya sendiri" kata kyung soo lalu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan jongin.

"bahkan kau juga begitu soo" teriak jongin saat kyung soo baru berada ditengah pintu.

.

.

Kyung soo berjalan dengan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, bagaimana tidak chanyeol –kekasih gilanya- itu sudah pergi kekantin terlebih dahulu tanpa menjemputnya dikelas. Dia terus menggerutu hingga dia menabrak seorang namja dengan mata seperti pandanya.

Kyung soo langsung mendongakkan kepalanya sambil membungkuk.

"mianhae" kata kyung soo.

Namja itu tersenyum lalu ikut membungkukkan badannya "nde, tidak apa-apa. Disini aku juga salah nona" kata namja tampan tersebut dengan aksen korea yang kurang fasih.

Kyung soo langsung menegakkan badannya sama dengan namja tersebut. Kyung soo langsung terdiam –_oh tuhan tampan sekali- _. kyung soo bahkan tak berkedip menatap namja tersebut. Namja yang dipandangi kyung soo tersebut langsung menepuk pundak sempit kyung soo untuk menyadarkan yeoja imut nan cantik tersebut.

"mianhae" kata kyung soo lagi

Namja itu hanya tersenyum "tidak apa-apa nona..."

"do kyung soo panggil saja kyung soo" kata kyung soo langsung memotong perkataan namja tampan tersebut.

"ah kyung soo" kata namja tampan itu.

Kyung soo tersenyum "kalau begitu aku permisi dulu eum..."

"Huang Zi Tao, panggil saja Tao" kata Tao sambil tersenyum

"oke, Tao aku pergi dulu" kata kyung soo lalu pergi meninggalkan Tao sendiri.

Baru selangkah kyung soo berjalan tangannya ditahan oleh Tao. Merasa tangannya dipegang seseorang kyung soo membalikkan badannya menatap tao dengan bingung.

"apakah kita nanti akan bertemu lagi ?" tanya Tao kepada kyung soo.

Kyung soo mengernyitkan kedua alisnya berpikir. "mungkin, oh ya memang kau mengambil jurusan apa ?" tanya kyung soo.

"bisa kita berbicara disana saja" kata Tao sambil menunjuk salah satu bangku ditaman.

Kyung soo menganggukkan kepalanya, merasa sudah disetujui oleh kyung soo , Tao langsung menarik tangan kyung soo membawa yeoja tersebut kesalah satu bangku taman yang baru saja ditunuj oleh Tao.

Setelah sampai mereka langsung mendudukkan badan mereka dibangku tersebut.

"aku dijurusan seni semester 3, kau kyung soo dijurusan apa ?" tanya Tao sambil tersenyum manampilkan bibir kucingnya tersebut membuat bibir kucingnya itu menjadi lebih indah dan yang pasti membuat jantung kyung soo berdegup lebih kencang.

"ah kita sama Tao,tapi aku baru semester 2. Berarti kau sunbaeku" kata kyung soo sambil tersenyum.

"cukup panggil aku oppa atau gege saja" kata Tao lagi.

Kyung soo tersenyum "gege, ah Tao oppa dari china ?" tanya kyung soo.

Tao mengangguk "ya aku dari china, karena gege ku ingin aku kuliah dikorea jadi ya aku kuliah disini" kata Tao.

Kyung soo menganggu mengerti, percakapan mereka berdua pun berlanjut hingga mereka bertukar nomor ponsel. Lalu saat sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka berbicara dering ponsel kyung soo mengganggu percakapan mereka.

"yeoboseo" kata kyung soo menjawab teleponnya

"chagia kau ada dimana eoh ? aku sudah lapar" kata chanyeol diseberang telepon.

Kyung soo menepuk jidatnya "oke, aku akan kesana Dobi, sabar oke" kta kyung soo

"oke tapi jangan lama-lama. Aku sudah lapar"

"oke"

Kyung soo langsung menutup teleponnya, lalu membalikkan badannya menatap Tao.

"oppa, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang" kata kyung soo lalu beranjak berjalan meninggalkan Tao

"nanti malam akan aku telpon. Oke manis" teriak Tao, membuat pipi kyung soo memerah dipanggil manis oleh Tao.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdecak sehabis dirinya menelpon keksih imutnya itu. Jongin yang melihathanye tersenyum sedangkan namja yang berada disamping jongin hanya memutar matanya lalu kembali memakan ramennya. Lalu jongin melihat namja disampingnya, jongin berdecak saat melihat kekasih albinonya itu tak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Namja albino itu menoleh kesamping menatap mata kekasihnya itu.

"mwo ?" tanya sehun dengan suara dinginnya, seperti biasa batin jongin.

"aku ingin pulang sendiri hari ini" kata jongin sambil menampilkan senyumnya untuk mengelabui sehun.

Sehun kembali memakan ramennya "tidak" jawab sehun singkat dan padat.

Jongin langsung merubah mimik wajahnya yang tadi menampilkan wajah cerahnya kini langsung menekuk wajahnya. Jongin langsung membalik badannya kedepan.

Tak berapa lama kyung soo yang ditunggu-tunggu datang. Dia langsung duduk disamping chanyeol lalu menampilkan senyum heartshape nya kepda chanyeol.

"mianhae Dobi aku terlambat, tadi dikoridor aku bertemu dengan temanku dan sedikit berbincang dan aku..."

"Lupa, oke aku tau jawabanmu sayang" potong chanyeol sambil menatap kyung soo dengan wajah masamnya.

Kyung soo langsung meringis mendengar chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"tapi maafkan aku sayang" kata kyung soo sambil menggoyangkan tangan chanyeol.

Jongin yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya mals, sedangkan sehun malah mengotak-atik i-phone 6+ nya setelah dirinya selesai menghabiskan memakan ramennya.

"oh iya sehun nanti temani aku menjemput sepupu cantikku dibandara oke" kata chanyeol.

Sehun menatap chanyeol lalu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali memfokuskan matanya kepada handphone kesayangannya tersebut.

"aku ingin pulang" jawab jongin, dia sudah bosan berada dikampus.

"kau tidak ada mata kuliah lagi, sayang' kata sehun sambil menatap jongin dengan wajah datarnya Tersebut.

.jongin yang melihat itu hanya berdecak melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu, sehun itu orangnya selalu seperti itu. Tidak romantis, ekspresi wajhnya akn selalu datar entah kepada sahabat maupun kekasihnya seperti sekarang.

"ya aku tidak ada mata kuliah lagi" jawab jongin.

Sehun mengangguk lalu mengambil tasnya lalu memakainya "ayo kita pulang" kata sehun lalu menarik tangan jongin untuk berdiri.

"chan hyung, aku pulang dulu mengantar tuan putri dulu" kata sehun membuat pipi jongin memerah.

"oke nanti akan aku hubungi" kata chanyeol sampai melambaikan tangannya.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan diikuti oleh jongin.

.

.

Selama diperjalanan sehun dan jongin hanya diam, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Jongin sudah tau sifat Sehun, berpacaran bersama selama hampir 4 tahun membuatnya tau sifat dalam dan luar sehun. sehun dari luar memang terlihat dingin, cuek, dan mengerikan tapi didalamnya dia seorang namja baik, perhatian dan baik juga romantis. Sehun akan sangat manja bila bersama dengan jongin saja. Apa lagi bila mereka berdua sudah diapartement maka sifat manja sehun akan keluar.

Tak berapa lama mobil milik sehun sudah berada diarea parkir apartement mereka berdua. Mereka berdua keluar dari dalam mobil lalu kembali berjalan beriringan sambil menggenggam tangan masing-masing.

Didalam lift jongin hanye melihat kebawah, memperhatikan highels pemberian Sehun bulan lalu. Dia tersenyum mengingat sehun memberikan salah satu barang yang jongin koleksi itu.

"apa kau hanya diam disitu saja sayang ?" tanya Sehun saat melihat jongin tak mengikuti dirinya keluar lift tersebut.

Jongin langsung tersentak lalu menatap sehun, jongin tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan sehun yang sedari tadi mengulurkan tangannya.

Tak berapa lama mereka berjalan apartement dengan nomor 1214, Sehun langsung mengetik password apartemennya dengan jongin.

Pintu terbuak, jongin langsung melepas hells nya lalu berlari menuju sofa setelah dirinya melempar tasnya. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lalu meletakkan tasnya setelah itu dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping tempat jongin berbaring. Mengangkat kepala jongin lalu kembali merebahkan kepala jongin lagi dipahanya.

Sehun mengelus surai kecoklatan kekasihnya tersebut, jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan yang diberikan oleh sehun.

Beberapa lama mereka terdiam jongin langsung terduduk, melihat itu sehun langsung mengernyitkan alisnya bingung melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

"ada apa sayang ?" tanya sehun sambil menarik pinggang jongin untuk mendekat kepadanya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya "aku haus, aku ingin minum" kata jongin lalu beranjak meninggalkan sehun disofa tersebut.

Jongin berjalan menuju dapur sambil membawa i-phone nya, dia mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada seseorang.

**To : Rusa Bodoh**

_Oppa maafkan aku hari ini aku tak bisa keapartemenmu. mianhae _

Setelah mengirim pesan itu jongin langsung menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu mengambil air dingin didalam gelas meminumnya. Saat dirinya ingin menutup kulkas ada dua buah tangan nan kekar melingkar dipinggang rampingnya, sehun menyerukkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher jenjangnya. Jongin terkekeh lalu mengelus kedua lengan tersebut.

"aku merindukanmu sayang" kata sehun sambil terus menciumi leher jenjang nan mulus milik jongin.

Jongin semakin terkekeh "hei kita setiap jam selalu bertemu hunnie" jawab jongin.

Sehun tersenyum "tapi sudah 1 minggu aku tak menyentuhmu sayang. Karena menstruasi sialanmu itu" kata sehun mendengus kesal lalu menumpukan kepalanya dipundak sempit keksaihnya.

Jongin tertawa "kau ini ada-ada saja, setiap wanita selalu mendapatkan menstruasi setiap 1 bulan sekali sayang" kata jongin "jadi kau harus sabar menunggunya, tapi bagaimana nanti kalau aku sedang hamil. Kau tak bisa menyentuhku sampai baby lahir" tambah jongin lagi.

Sehun mendengus "berarti kau tak boleh hamil" kata sehun.

"kau tak ingin memiliki baby, hunnie ?"

"aku juga mau, tapi... kalau menunggu selama itu aku tak bisa"

Jongin tertawa dengan kencang "dasar pervert" kata jongin sambil menjitak kepala Sehun.

Sehun kesakitan ketika jongin menjitak kepalanya, jongin melepas pelukan sehun lalu kembali keruang tengah. Melihat itu sehun mengikuti jongin dari belakang.

Merasa kesal sehun berjalan mendahului jongin lalu duduk disofa terlebih dahulu, mengambil remote tv dan menyalakan tv. Jongin yang melihat tingkah kekasih albinonya itu hanya terkekeh geli. Jongin berjalan mendekati sehun, mendudukkan badannya dipangkuan sehun. Melihat itu sehun langsung menatap jongin dengan wajah dinginnya. Jongin melihat ekspresinya seperti itu langsung mengalungkan tangannya dileher sehun.

"kau ingin bermain disini atau didalam kamar hunnie" kata jongin sambil memainkan rambut pendek sehun.

Sehun menyeringai lalu langsung melumat bibir sintal jongin. Ciuman itu semakin panas membuat jongin kewalahan membalas ciuman sehun. sehun memang seorang kisser yang hebat.

"lebih baik bermain disini" kata sehun sambil mencium leher jenjang jongin membuat jongin semakin meremat rambut sehun. jongin menggigit bibir bawanya.

Tangan sehun juga tak mau diam, kini tangannya sudah masuk kedalam crooptee yag dipakai jongin.

KREEEKKK

Sehun merobek crooptee milik jongin, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyentuh 2 buah gundukan yang sudah satu minggu ini tak menyentuhnya. Jongin menjitak kepala sehun.

"ish sudah kubilang jangan merobek bajuku, sudah berapa baju yang kau robek eum ?" kata jongin sambil melepas tanktop nya yang tinggal menyisakan bra berwarna ungu yang saat ini dia pakai.

Sehun tersenyum "maafkan aku sayang" kata sehun lalu mencoba meraba pundak jongin untuk melepas bra yang melekat dibadannya.

KLEEKK

Bra tersebut pun terlepas, sehun langsung meremas payudara jongin yang berukuran lebih besar dibanding sahabat-sahabatnya tersebut. Jongin mendesah sambil menutup matanya, merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh sehun.

Sehun langsung melumat nipple jongin, membuat jongin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan kokoh sehun.

Sehun menyuruh jongin untuk berdiri melepas g-string milik jongin tanpa meleas rok mini yang dipakai jongin saat ini. membiarkan g-string itu tegeletak disamping bra milik jongin. Sehun meraba vagina milik jongin.

"sudah basah eoh" kata Sehun sambil menyeringai.

Jongin tak bisa menjawab karena kini sehun sudah memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus didalam lubang senggama milik jongin.

"shhh...ahhh..." kata jongin sambil memegang pundak sehun dengan memejamkan matanya.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mempercepat gerakan dua jarinya tersebut, membuat jongin mendesah tak karuan diatasnya.

"AHHHH..." jongin klimaks membasahi telapak tangan sehun.

Lalu sehun mengeluarkan kedua jarinya tersebut lalu menjilat kedua jarinya yang terlumuri oleh cairan milik jongin tersebut. Jongin terlihat bernafas dengan putus-putus, menetralkan nafasnya setelah melalui klimaks pertamanya.

Sehun langsung membuka reslitik celanya, menuntuk tangan jongin untuk menyentuh gundukan itu yang sedari tadi sudah hard. Jongin menyeringai lalu dengan tergesa-gesa membuka celana sehun beserta boxer yang dipakai sehun. jongin tersenyum saat big bulge milik sehun mencuat didepan wajahnya.

Jongin langsung menjilat ujung bulge milik sehun, membuat sehun berjengit nyaman. Lalu lidah lihai jongin kini sudah menjilati junior sehun seperti dirinya sedang menjilat sebuah lolipop. Setelah puas menjilati junior sehun kini, jongin memasukkan big junior sehun didalam mulutnya walaupun milik sehun tak masuk semua kedalam mulut jongin tapi sensasi dari mulut jongin membuat sehun semakin bergairah.

Jongin mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya, sambil memijat twinball milik sehun. tangan sehun kini berada dikepala jongin, membantu jongin menaik turunkan kepala jongin dan itu membuat jongin tersedak tapi membuat sensasi tersendiri untuk sehun.

Merasa dirinya akan klimaks sehun langsung mecabut juniornya dimulut jongin. Mengocoknya sebentar lalu menarik jongin untuk duduk dipangkuannya lagi. sehun mencoba memasukkan juniornya tapi ditahan oleh jongin.

"kau harus memakai pengaman sayang" kata jongin.

Sehun diam, mengiraukan apa yang dikatangan jongin. Sehun langsung memasukkan juniornya sekali hentak. Membuat jongin langsung memegang pundak sehun dengan erat.

"aku bisa hamil, sayang" kata jongin sambil menatap sehun.

Sehun hanya diam, dia langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan keras sambil menaik turunkan badan jongin. Jongin hanya bisa mendesah dengan keras saat junior sehun menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"shhh...aahhhh..." desahan jongin semakin keras membuat sehun semakin bersemangat intuk membuat kesaih sexy nya ini semakin mendesah diatasnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian jonginpun klimaks lalu diikuti oleh sehun membuat rahim jongin tersa penuh dan hangat. Mereka berdua kini menetralkan deru nafasnya, jongin membelalakkan matanya ketika sehun menggendongnya lalu membawanya kedalam kamar tanpa melepas tautannya sama sekali.

Setelah itu hanya bunyi desahan demi desahan yang berada didalam aprtement tersebut dengan baju yang berserakan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

**From : Tan sexy**

_Oppa maafkan aku hari ini aku tak bisa keapartemenmu. mianhae _

Seorang namja kini sedang menatap layar ponselnya dengan jengah, rencananya kini hancur. Dengan bosan kini dia kembali menarik selimutnya, menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut tebalnya tersebut.

Namun dia membuka selimutnya lagi mengambil ponselnya lalu menelpon seseroang. Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dimeja nakas menunggu seseorang tersebut mengangkat telponnya.

Tak berapa lama teseseorang tersebut mengangkat telponnya.

Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya saat diseberang telepon tersebut hanya terdengar desahan saja.

"eum...ahhh Lu-ge ada apa ?" tanya seseorang tersebut terbata-bata .

Saat mendengar itu luhan langsung menutup telponnya, kembali bergelung lagi dengan selimut.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
